The Royal Feud
by Jillessa Heronstairs
Summary: In this Romeo and Juliet themed story, the Herondales and Carstairs are rivaling families, each striving to be more loved and known than the other. When Tessa, a noble and respected young woman, reaches a suitable age to find a husband, each family wants their son to be the one to catch her heart. Must Tessa fight to find love between two enemies?
1. I'll Say, Will You Marry Me

**When I posted a poll on four story ideas that I had, and asked readers to vote on which one they would like to see put onto hypothetical papers, this story was by far, the winner. And I'm glad, because I have a lot of ideas for this story, and it's going to be very fun to write. I hope you guys like it, and make sure you check out some of my new stories that I will be releasing, as well as the older ones that I will be updating.**

* * *

 **The Royal Feud**

 **I'll say, Will You Marry Me**

~Herondale~

"Gwilym Owain Herondale, you listen to me right now," Linette Owens told her son, as they sat around the table one night during supper. "You are almost eighteen. There comes a time in every young man's life, where they must pick up their feet and find a suitable wife to settle down with!"

"Mother," Gwilym, or as he was rather known as William, or Will, Herondale, replied. "I don't see why this is such a big deal to you. Sure, you have to pass on the family name, but I don't see how waiting a couple years is going to hurt anyone."

"Your mother is right, son," Edmund chimed in, setting his fork down onto the plate. "I'm not going to be around here forever. And you have the heavy weight of carrying the Herondale name on your shoulders."

Cecily threw her napkin down onto the floor in a fit of annoyance. "Why can't I be the one to carry on the family name? Why does it have to be Will?"

"Cecilia," Linette said gently, yet firmly. "You know that that is not how this works. Now, be a good girl and hush. Children should be seen and not heard,"

"I don't see why we have to fight about this over supper," Will complained, picking up his fork and stuffing another mouthful of food into his mouth. "It's rather depressing, I mean, who wants to be tied down for the rest of their lives, not being able to go anywhere or do anything? I'd much rather be a regular in the taverns."

"You must quit that nasty habit of yours," she replied, giving him a glare. "It does horrible things to our family's reputation, Imagine, being the laughingstock of the town, when people mention the trouble and messes you have gotten yourself into!"

"Now, Linette," Edmund said, patting her on the back. "You musn't get too worked up about this. Not right now, anyway." He turned to Will, shrugging his shoulders with somewhat of an apologetic smile. "Now about your dilemma. I'm prepared to make you a deal, which you may or may not like."

Will rolled his eyes at his father. It wasn't uncommon of him to make empty threats, and he barely ever went through with them. "What do you propose?"

"I will give you one year," his father said, narrowing his eyes. "And I don't care how you spend the year. You could sleep around in the towns for all I care, but-"

"-Edmund!" Linette interrupted, covering her mouth in shock. "Don't say that!"

"Ignore your mother for now," Edmund sighed. "I haven't finished. You may do whatever you please, but you must know that by the end of the year, you have picked out the woman you will marry. And by the end of two years, you will be married."

"That's impossible," Will scowled. "A year is hardly any time to have fun, to do what I wish. I'm going to be stuck with one person for the rest of my life!"

"If you don't," his father continued, his tone threatening," I'll throw you out, without a penny to your name or a place to go. That is the deal." He held his hand out to Will to shake.

"That's telling him, father!" Cecily squealed, her eyes lighting up. "Will, you're going to get married! Isn't this exciting?"

"Not in the least," he replied begrudgingly, reaching out to shake his father's hand. "But I'll do it. For the sake of a damn name, I'll get married."

* * *

~Carstairs~

"Ke Jian Ming," Jonah Carstairs said kindly, motioning for his some to come over and sit down next to him. "James, I have something to ask you. In fact, it's been on my mind for the longest of times. We need to talk about your future."

"You're finally telling him?" Ke, his mother, called from the kitchen. "Jonah, it's about time. He should have known a long time ago."

"I've been waiting for the right moment. I wasn't just going to tell him at some random time," he replied with a smile, as Jem took the seat next to his father.

"This is about me getting married, isn't it?" he said softly, almost quiet enough so Jonah couldn't hear. "You needn't tell me. I've been thinking about this for a very long time."

"You have, haven't you?" his father said, his face lighting up with a smile. "Then, you must know how important this is. As the last of the Carstairs family, you must carry on the name."

"I know," he nodded, eyelashes lowering as he glanced down to the floor. He ran a hand through his silver hair, closing his eyes for a few seconds before looking up. "I know how important it is."

"Then you realize that it's well time you find a partner," he replied, studying his son's expression. "There are many suitable young maidens out there. I'm sure you'll find the one who will make you happy. And if you can't… Marry the prettiest one out there. You needn't worry about money, of course."

"Jonah!" his mother reprimanded. She walked over briskly and pushed her husband out of the way. "That's not the thing to say. What he means is, marry for love. Find a woman that makes you happy and make sure that you make her happy as well."

"I know," he sighed, tugging on the strands of his hair. "I just… I worry sometimes that that's difficult when they find out about me."

"Any young lady would be crazy to not like you," his mother promised, patting Jem on the back. "You know how wonderful of a bachelor you are. And so gentlemanly, too!"

"People can see past that," he replied softly. "But… I'll try, of course. I couldn't dare think about not finding a wife. It's always been such… Such a goal of mine."

"You've accomplished much else," his father laughed, "Don't be so hard on yourself. You'll find someone. Your mother and I are sure of that."

"Jonah, you're going to embarrass him!" Ke called from the kitchen, her voice shrill and echoing through the walls of their large house. "Don't be so sentimental. That's the woman's job."

Jem laughed silently, placing his hands on his legs as he stood up, straightening out his shirt and pants. "They have the town dance this weekend," he mentioned, leaning against a tall, wooden armoire by the doorway. "I'll make sure my plans are cleared and that I go."

"Of course you will," his mother laughed. "In fact, I'll clear up any outstanding plans you had made, and I'll personally let you know that you're ill and won't be able to make it."

"Just tell them the truth," Jem replied with a smirk. "No need to go around spreading lies. You know how that turned out when we had that rather long argument with the Herondales last summer. I shall just be glad that the police came and separated us before things got too nasty."

"They were the Herondales," Jonah said in displeasement. "Made up of that rude, drunk bastard of a son and that spoiled girl they have."

"Now, don't be rude," Ke scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. "We may not like them, but we haven't any reason to let them spoil our nice evening."

"Alright, dear," Jonah gave in, "All I'll say is, that if that son of theirs manages to find a decent wife in any amount of time, I'll be damned."

* * *

~Gray~

"Theresa, darling," Elizabeth Gray said, running a hand along her daughter's hair, sitting down next to her. She smoothed a hand over the silk of the couch, sighing inwardly. "When are you going to put down your books and go out and meet people?"

"Mother, not this again," Tessa sighed, placing the book down beside her, though she kept her thumb in the pages to keep her spot. "I will go to the town dance this weekend. You've told me enough times, but you see, I'm terribly unsocial sometimes. I don't feel like getting to know people there. It's the same every time. The young men find out about our family's wealth, and all of a sudden, they're flocked around me, and the less fortunate ladies are left with no one to talk to. Really, I do everyone a favor by staying home and reading books."

"Don't speak so negative," her mother snapped, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's rather rude, don't you think? To speak of others as if they have nothing?"

"I'm sorry," she sighed, tugging at the ends of her hair. "It's just that being rather wealthy is so unfortunate sometimes. I'd love to just be able to go into a ball and stand in the corner, instead of being the center of attention."

"You talk like this now, but you'll regret it later," Elizabeth sighed. "Isn't that right, Richard?"

"It is so," Tessa's stepfather agreed, "But I see her point, to an extent. Really, wealth isn't such a bad thing, though, Tessa. You must learn to accept it."

"Exactly. When I was your age, I would have loved the men flocking around me." She stood, smoothing out her skirts. "But I met your father, so all ended up well."

"Fine," Tessa groaned, skipping her thumb out from between the pages. "I know you're just dying for me to get married. I mean, I am rather old to not be hitched and living with a husband," she admitted, "But I like it this way."  
"We don't want to support you forever," Her mother said, laughing at the idea. "Not that we can't, or we wouldn't, but I just think that you should be a little more independent and find a man who would love to court you."

"I'm plenty independent." She frowned at the idea of living with her parents her entire life. And then again, she longed to find love. But how was she to when there was not a suitable man in the county? "I just don't have the opportunities to show it."

"What about that Carstairs boy?" Elizabeth asked, taping her chin. "He seems polite, and his family is well off. Perhaps you should converse with him."

"He's okay," Tessa admitted, blushing slightly at the remembrance of the silver haired boy she had danced with for a couple dances months ago. "He was very sweet, and seemed to be a fine person to spend time with."

"So it's settled!" her mother exclaimed, jumping in the air. "When will you two be married? Do you think he will go the town dance? If he does, do you promise to talk to him and get to know him a little better?"

"Mother," Tessa replied curtly, wanting to get off the subject. "If I say yes, that I will go to the town dance and I may talk to him, will you let me continue to read my book?"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, by leaving me a review and checking that follow/favorite box. It would mean the world to me. I hope to be able to update this story often, as well as catch up with some of my older stories I have been ignoring. :)**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	2. Music Of The Night

**HOLY SHIZZ look at me! I am actually updating! Hehe. Let's see how long this lasts. Love the reviews, guys, and for the person who asked what time period this is set in, think either Renaissance/Romeo And Juliet/Pride And Prejudice Time. I didn't really make a specific time period. So yeah. Sorry about that. :)**

 **Anyways... Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Music Of The Night**

~Herondale~

"Why don't you go to the town dance tonight, and dance a couple dances with the ladies there?" Linette suggested, starting to nag her son again about his lack of a wife. "I mean, there are plenty of people there to meet, and you never know. You could find someone."

Will straightened out his shirt, hands at the collar of his tailored suit. "I was going to. Why do you think I'm all dressed up like this? What would be the point of going to a tavern in attire such as this? Oh yes, the lovely ladies in the taverns. Wouldn't you just love for me to marry one of them?"

"You wouldn't dare," his mother scowled. "Angel knows what that could do to our reputation. Our high class son, marrying a prostitute. The dirt of the bottom class."

"Some of them aren't too bad," Will replied with a smirk. "In fact, some of them are plain lovely."

"Hush, William," she said hastily. "Your bad habits are disgusting, and I don't wish to hear about them anymore."

"Fine with me," he said, slipping on his jacket and shoes. "I've got an entire year. I don't know why I'm starting so early with this whole marriage thing."

"Just shush and go," Linette replied, rolling her eyes. "And try not to bring disgrace to the name of the Herondale family."

"Yes, mother," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. He made his way to the front door, bidding both his parents a goodbye. "Don't wait up for me. I just might end up at the Taverns after the dance."

He got no reply, as he headed out to the stables, hitching up his favorite horse, and getting onto the saddle. He nodded to the stable hand as he passed, and rode off to the manor where the town dance was held. The owners of the mansion, the Branwells, consisted of two of the high ranking, well known society members.

They would have dances once a week, always expecting a high turnout, and it was always a success. Will dropped off his horse off in their stables, tipping the stable hand to take extra good care of his horse. Then, he entered the grand doorways, beautifully ornamented to show their place in the social hierarchy

Still, the Branwells were generous and kind folks, always welcoming in company with open arms. Seeing Will, they exchanged pleasantries, inquiring how he and his folks were. Answering them politely, he replied, and they released him to go join the party inside.

"Such a nice boy," Henry Branwell told his wife, smiling slightly from the corners of his mouth, as soon as Will was out of hearing distance. "I don't see why he's got such a poor reputation in the towns. He seems like a gentleman."

"That's only to us," Charlotte laughed. "I like his as well, but we must be sure that he doesn't cause any trouble. I doubt he will, but you can never be too sure."

"I suppose so-," he said, before cutting off and motioning to the horse that was making it's way to the stables. "Is that… Oh, it must be? Charlotte, it's the Carstairs boy! You can tell by the silver hair, can't you?"

"Such a tragedy that was," Charlotte replied, glancing outwards. She smiled, however. "He's such a nice boy. He comes here every week and dances most of the dances. Never any attachment, though. I suppose he's just waiting for the right person."

"Probably, Henry replied, and they turned to greet Jem as he entered the manor, bowing to both of them respectively.

"James," Charlotte smiled, "How nice to see you again."

* * *

~Carstairs~

Exchanging small talk with the Branwells was pleasant as always, and Jem had found himself, over the years, coming to view them as second parents, people he could be open and honest with.

"Yes, my father and mother have mentioned that to me," he admitted openly, a faint blush coming over his cheeks. He moved to the side as other guests entered and bowed in the company of the Branwells. "That I should be married soon. Really, I am just waiting for the right person."

"Thats wonderful, Jem. I look forward to attending a wedding in the future, hopefully," Charlotte smiled, picking her skirts up from the floor as she walked over to the hall where the decorations and music was playing. "There are plenty of young ladies in town. I'm sure it won't be hard for you to find one."

"I can be rather picky, sometimes," he admitted, shrugging. "Though I would never not give someone a chance."

"That's the attitude to have, son," Henry laughed, following Charlotte and motioning for Jem to follow. "There's the Collins girl, Sophie, I think her name was. She's a sweetheart, and very lovely. Or the Gray, Tessa Gray, was it? She doesn't come around here often, but we're close with her parents. They're very well respected, and all.

"I shall think over that," Jem assured them, bowing once more. When he stood, he made his way into the ballroom, looking around in amusement.

He had been quiet, and he supposed he still was, though he was never rude. Nevertheless, he was so at home at the town dances, and with all the guests, that he found himself easy amongst them, going back and forth with a glass of sparkling water in his hand.

There was one young man, however, who he hadn't talked to before. And though he seemed extremely familiar, he couldn't place a name. Feeling like he must introduce himself, he bowed in greeting, and the other young man did the same. His eyes glistened as he looked around the room, both intrigued and disinterested at the same time.

"Have I met you before?" Will stated, devoid of emotion, though he kept a polite disposition. "I haven't come around here before, on days like this."

"I don't think you have," Jem replied, holding out his hand to shake the other boy's. "James Carstairs, though I prefer to go by Jem."

"Oh, you're a Carstairs," Will said, a smirk playing on his lips. "I've heard about your type."

"And you are?" Jem frowned at the other's familiarity.

"Will Herondale. Given name, William," he replied, sticking his hands into his pockets rudely. "My parents have quite a bone to pick with yours. People pleasers, kiss ups, they call the lot of you."

"I refuse to comment on that," Jem replied politely, his calm smile fading. "But I have heard alot about you. negative facts, I must admit. I would never hold you to them unless I know for sure that they are true."

"They're probably true," Will shrugged, his face indifferent. "Let me guess, taverns, women, money. Is that about it?"

"Yes," Jem replied gravely. "That's exactly what I had been thinking."

* * *

~Gray~

The carriage ride to the town dance had been bumpy, and Tess found it very difficult to read in the dim light that the kerosene lantern provided.

"Put your book down, Theresa," Elizabeth scolded, smoothing out her skirts, a nervous habit. "You know how much this night is going to impart your future."

"I know, mother," she sighed, placing the book down and blocking out the light on the lantern. The carriage was engulfed in darkness, and she sighed. "You want me to find someone suitable to marry. I get all that."

"Exactly. now, be polite and courteous to the Branwells. We're close friends, and you needn't ruin any of that," her mother lectured, as the carriage pulled up alongside the driveway, and the driver jumped out to help Tessa out of the carriage.

"Turn around, honey," Elizabeth demanded, studying her daughter's outfit for any fatal flaws. "You look decent. "Now, one second. Leave that book here. You won't need that inside."

Tessa sighed. throwing the book through the open window. "I'm going to go inside, mother. Remember, I wish to be picked up no later than twelve."

"Of course," she got as a reply, as the carriage pulled away, and she was left standing at the curb. After taking a deep breath in, she walked up the steps, curtsying to the doorman who let her inside. The branwells were out of sight, not at their usual place of greeting anyong who entered, and a maid pointed out which room the dance was taking place in.

She missed her book, wishing instead to be curled up in her bed at home, reading A Tale Of Two Cities by the open window and fire burning in the fireplace.

"Tessa, darling," a girl a couple years older than her said, reaching out to give her a hug. "I don't know if you remember me. Sophie Collins. Oh, it's so nice to see you here again!"

"Sophie, pleased to see you again," Tessa replied, returning the hug. "Do you come to these events often? I haven't been here in ages. but it's ever as nice as the last time."

"Yes, the Branwells really are wonderful people," Sophie replied, tracing the thin scar on her cheek. "There are so many people. I love the social aspect of it."

"How are you doing?" Tessa asked, motioning to the scar that ran across her face. "It looks like it's healing very well. And your adoptive parents are decent?"

"Decent? They're lovely," she laughed, clasping her hands together. "I'm so lucky to have been taken in by such nice people. I couldn't have asked for anything better."

"I'm glad," Tessa replied, scanning the expansive room. "I think that you're the only person I know here, other than Nate, who came earlier. Things like this are more his style. Did you know he has been courting Jessamine Lovelace for almost a year?"  
"Really? I had no idea," Sophie said, scanning the area as well. "Oh, You know James Carstairs, don't you? He's over there by the window."

"I barely know him," she admitted, looking over to where Sophia had motioned.

Jem glanced up, seeing the Theresa Gray Henry had mentioned. Eyes locking with hers, he smiled slightly, and decided to talk to her.

"Oh, Sophie! He saw us looking at him! He's coming over here!" Tessa exclaimed, biting her lower lip.  
"That's my cue to leave," Sophie replied. eyes laughing, as she looked over her shoulder. "Get to know him. He really is a nice young man. I've danced with his many times."

"Good evening, ladies," Jem said, bowing as he reached the two, though Sophie curtsied in greeting, them promptly left. Jem turned to Tessa. "Miss Theresa Grey, correct? Would you care to dance?"

* * *

 **I apologize for any confusion, because I might have some mixed up names. Basically, right now, since everyone is formal with each other, Tess/Jem/Will should be calling each other by their proper name. However, I sort of forgot about that, so it's a little screwy. Those of the same gender and status can call each other by their given name. i.e. Sophie and Tessa. Youngers must call elders by their proper names, but elders can call youngers by their given name. Got it? Cools. :)  
**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	3. Hello, My Name Is

**Hello, My Name Is**

~Herondale~

Looking around the ballroom, Will sighed in displeasure. There was hardly a woman who appealed to him, and those who did were already twirling around the room, arm in arm with a gentleman. He took a glass of sparkling water from the table holding them, and strolled about.

"Miss Collins," he greeted Sophie, who offered a small curtsy. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable about him, and he assumed it was because of the trouble he had become known for. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm wonderful." Her voice was thin and tight, more high pitched than he remembered, though it had been years since he last talked to her. "How about you?"

"Good. If you're wondering, I was forced to be here," he offered with a smirk. "I mean, this is hardly my thing, but my parents insisted. So, here I am."

"Well, it's lovely to see you, after so long," she replied, attempting to get out of the conversation as quick as possible. He registered fright on her face, but it wasn't like he was going to bite her or anything. "But I mustn't take up any more of your time. I'm sure you would like to dance with some of the ladies here."

"What if I were to dance with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Would you accept my offer, or so politely turn me down?"

"I… " she started to stutter, before Will cut her off.

"I'm kidding. It's apparent you're half scared out of your wits by me." He waved a hand in the air. "Although, I don't know why."

"Do you know Miss Gray?" Sophie said in a last ditch attempt to distract him."She's off dancing with Mr. Carstairs. She was trying to meet some young men today." She swallowed nervously. It hadn't been her best idea to throw her friend into the way of William Herondale.

"Carstairs, eh?" Will said. He snorted rudely. "And they are on the dance floor?"

"Yes, they are," she replied, and motioned to them. "Right there."

Will stared for a split second, then turned back to Sophie. "If you'll excuse me, I have a dance to cut in on," he apologized, walking in the direction that Sophie had directed.

The girl, Miss Gray, couldn't have been more than a year or two younger than he, and his breathe caught in his throat swiftly. What was this, a girl who made him want to go on the chase?

It was preposterous.

Her plain brown hair was nicely kept, and it was styled in a simple updo. Certainly not the normal signs of a wealthy family, but who was he to judge when he was the way he was, in spite of being from a wealthy background?

Her dress was simple as well, A violet taffeta that emphasized her height, and to his surprise, he caught glance of her feet, and realized that she was in flats, not heels.

And then there was James Carstairs. With his arm rested gently around her waist, and his other hand in hers, Will bit his lip, the slightest bit of jealousy flashing across his eyes.

Reaching out, he placed a hand on his family's enemy's shoulder, telling himself to be polite, for once in his life.

"Forgive me, but may I ask to cut in?"

* * *

~Carstairs~

"William Herondale," Jem muttered, turning around and forcing a slight smile. "How nice it is to see you here." He stopped moving, and removed his hand from Tessa's hip, instead letting it rest by his side. "I didn't know that these were your type of events."

"James," Will replied, a lazy smirk coming over his expression. "And Miss Theresa."

"Tessa," she corrected again, curtsying in greeting. "Good evening, Mr. Herondale. It's an honor to meet you."

"As it is with you. I'm sure you're well acquainted with Mr. Carstairs, already." He stuck his hands into his pockets. "Now, may I ask you to dance? I'm told I have to be sociable to get the attention of fine women around here."

Jem backed out slightly, though he didn't want to. He wished to swoop in, pulling Tessa away and offering to protect her from Will's offers, for they surely would not end well. Instead, he fixed his face with a soft glare, aiming it towards Will.

"William, I'm sure that you would love to stay and talk, but if you don't mind, we're taking up space here in the middle of the room." He motioned to the dancing coupled around them. "I'm sure they do not appreciate it."

"My apologies, Carstairs," he scowled slightly, then turned to Tessa with a gentle smile. "So, would you like to dance?"

She gave Jem a small, apologetic shrug, but he merely smiled in good spirits, backing away so she would know that he completely was okay with her dancing with Will. "I'd love to," she replied, and Will held his hand out, waiting for her to place hers on top.

Jem, on the other hand, made his way out of the middle of the room, greeting a couple more people as he went. He was slightly angry, biting his lip so he wouldn't reveal it.

WIlliam Herondale had some nerve, but on the other hand, he really couldn't blame him. He had been dancing with one of the prettiest young women in the room, and he supposed Will, even with his supposed bad tastes and liking of taverns and pubs could see that.

Instead of feeling more bitter, he nodded to another young lady he knew, and stayed on the positive note. He had, in fact, been able to dance with Tessa, at least for a little while.

She was a great dancer, too, and he couldn't deny that he wasn't horrible, but to him, they really had just clicked. He would have wanted to dance with her all night long, into the long, dark, unholy hours of the night.

"Mr. Carstairs," Sophie said in greeting, stepping beside him. "Did Mr. Herondale cut in and take Tessa?"

"Yes, he did," he replied. with a hint of curiousness in his voice. "How did you know about that? Did you just happen to see?"

"It was partly my fault," she admitted. "I don't like him well. I accidentally distracted him from me by talking about you and Tessa."

"That's alright," Jem smiled, holding out his hand to her. "Would you like to dance tonight?"

* * *

~Gray~

"How was the dance, Theresa darling?" Elizabeth asked as Tessa arrived home at night, the driver of the carriage walking up with her to the front door. She bid the driver a good night, and turned back to Tessa. "Well? Meet any suitable gentleman?"

"I only spoke to two young men," she replied, bending down to remove her shoes. "That James Carstairs, and William Herondale. They almost had a fit when conversing, though. Their feud definitely runs deep."

"Enough about their measly problems," her mother scowled. "Tell me about the Carstairs boy. He's very well respected. Is he surrounded by the young women?"

"Sort of… I don't know? I spent most the night with Mr. Herondale, honestly. He cut in while I was with Mr. Carstairs, and we spent a good part of the night talking."

"Talking!? About what? I hope you do not take a liking to him. You know his reputation, and what the town thinks of him. I simply do not want that for you." she exclaimed, glaring at Tessa.

"He is quite respectful, in the contrary," she defended, blushing slightly. It wasn't that Mr. Carstairs hadn't been good company, but Mr. Herondale was ever so interesting as well. "He didn't say an inappropriate thing or do anything questionable. In fact. he was quite as courteous as Mr. Carstairs."

"The only saving grace that family has to look forward to in the future is the daughter," Elizabeth scowled. "I hope you do not waste all your time on him, Tessa. He is not worth it."

"But Mother, he hasn't done anything wrong!" she replied angrily. "I do not see why you are so prejudiced!"

"His reputation precedes him," she snorted. "I do not want you to become close to him, lest our reputation be ruined."

"That's not fair! I go to the dance like you ask, and I meet a nice person. Then, you-"

"-No more arguing. Enough is enough. You must be tired. I suggest you return to your room to retire," she said seriously. "I've had enough of this foolishness."

Rolling her eyes, Tessa held her head high, and walked from the room. "Good night."

In her room, Tessa undressed with the help of her maid. Jem, or Mr. Carstairs to her, was an absolutely sweet guy. He would be able to get any girl he wanted, because of his kind and charitable disposition.

Mr Herondale, or Will, was the complete opposite. She had never met anyone of the kind. In fact, she would never have believed his stature in the town's eyes if she hadn't been introduced to it as a fact of common knowledge.

But neither young man would remember her after the night, would they? She wasn't anything special, her head always in books and disconnected from the world.

Her bed was cozy, and as she tucked herself in, she leaned over to blow out the candle by her bedside. Lying back, she allowed her eyes to close. All was quiet and peaceful like always, until she heard a faint tapping.

Curious, she rose, getting out of bed and walking over to the curtains, before pulling them open. Below her, a shadowy figure stood. the pebble tossing stopped as one flew past her head and she ducked, unsure of what it was.

"Miss Gray," the young man below called, the moonlight touching his face in the most delicate of ways. "Forgive me for awakening you."

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for taking hella long to update. This story is one of my favorite most recent ideas, and I hate to give up on it. Therefore, I'll probably be trying to update, as long as you guys leave me reviews letting me know if you like it or not. :)  
**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	4. Rocks At Your Window

**Rocks At Your Window**

~Herondale~

"Mr. Herondale?" Tessa, that's what she had asked Will to call her, yet he still refrained, as in these early days of acknowledgement, she should only be known as Miss Gray to him, called from her window. "What are you doing here at this time of night?"

That was a hard question for him to answer, and he was in almost all ways sure that he didn't have the slightest clue. After the dance had ended, and he had to release her to the waiting arms of her parents, he had realized that he wasn't ready for the night to end. It was a strange feeling, as the women in the town had always insisted that he pay up and be on his way.

"I… I came to make sure that you were getting along alright," he replied, making up an excuse. From the lawn below, where he stood, he looked up at her, eyes cast only on her face. "And that you made it home."

She smiled, and from his point of view, it was a smile of uncertainty. Was he wrong to be there? Was he completely overstepping the boundaries that had not even been set? Why wouldn't she just say something instead of just standing there, looking like one of the most beautiful women he had ever met?

And, William Herondale had met a lot of women.

"Thank you, I've made it home just fine," she finally said, and he let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "But, you must not be seen here. My parents do not approve of you, and if they saw you here, you would most certainly be chased away."

In spite of everything, Will smiled in amusement. He bowed his head slightly, hiding the curl of his lips. When his expression had waned, he looked back up at her, before nodding his head slightly.

"Forgive me, Miss," he replied, his pressed lips barely containing the smirk that was threatening to consume all of his facial expressions. "You are right. I should not be seen here, as it is not my place to do so."

It might have just been his imagination, but Will could have swore he saw the slightest of disappointment cross her eyes. If only, if only. He straightened his shoulders, squaring them off to her, then bowed in a courteous gesture. "I bid you goodnight," he added, before turning around and making his way slowly off the Gray's property. By the time he turned around, yearning for once last glance, her window was shut, and the curtains drawn.

Cursing his own stupidity, Will ran a hand through his hair, stepping back onto the main road, before pausing. He knew the roads in and around the town by heart, knowing that if he went left, it would lead him to the towns, where he could get a drink and spend some time in the company of a very accommodating, pretty young lady. Right, however, would lead him back to his house, where his family would no doubt be waiting up for him, curious as to if he had proposed to anyone yet.

Elizabeth and Richard Grey couldn't stand him and his reputation, could they? He didn't blame them, as no sane person would want him near their well-behaved daughter. The Branwells might have mentioned that to him when he asked a few innocent questions about the liking of her, after she had left, though.

WIthout much hesitation after the realization, Will turned left, heading down the dark road.

* * *

~Carstairs~

Jem stood in his bedroom, moonlight pouring through the window above. A candle burned on the nightstand, giving off a bit more light. His violin case lay empty nearby, and in his hands, he turned over the delicate arrangement of wood pieces. The instrument, constructed specially for his family almost a hundred years ago, had recently been passed down to him. He considered it his most beloved possession.

He had come home from the dance to find his parents already turned in for the night. Turning down offers of help from the servants. He insisted that they take the rest of the night off and go relax. For heavens sakes, he was an adult and he could take care of himself.

Retiring to his room, his fingers once again found their places on the fingerboard, and as he rested the violin under his chin, he began to play. Sweet melody echoed throughout the room, the vibrations through his body and from his soul.

People had always said he gave himself up to the music.

He played his emotions into the song, the rhythm, tone, and volume of each note expressing exactly how he felt. But still, it wasn't enough. He felt as if he was missing one crucial part of himself.

As the song came to an end, he sunk onto the end of his bed, pulling the violin down and placed it beside him. It only took him a second to realize that he was gasping for breath, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, matting down his silver hair.

Feeling almost sick to his stomach, he replaced his violin in its case, locking it up carefully and restoring it to it's rightful shelf. Then, pouring himself a glass full of water, he downed it slowly, looking at the box of powder that had a permanent place on his bedside table. Jem sighed. The pain wasn't quick to subside, and he reached for the box, feeling the weight of its contents and the smoothness of the engravings in his hands.

The latch popped open as he unhooked the lock, and he poured himself another glass of the cold water. Pinching a small amount of the powder, he dumped it into the glass, and watched as it slowly dissolved. Then he rehooked the lock, and pushed the box away.

The water was bitter as he downed it, but the added substance calmed his nerves. For a second, a glimpse of that night, Miss Gray, William Herondale, Miss Collins, and again, Miss Gray, flashed behind his closed eyes. He wished that he could have cut in again, and danced once more with Miss Gray, Tessa, as he would have liked to call her, but they were not quite that well acquainted, and he didn't even call Miss Collins by her preferred name, Sophie, though she had often asked him to.

But, he reasoned, there was no benefit to getting angry, mad, or disappointed, Simply, there would be other opportunities and other chances to develop the friendship with Miss Gray that he found himself wanting. He was a patient person, and getting distressed over such a meager matter wasn't in his best interest. There was much for him to live up to.

Slipping off his dressing gown, he hung it carefully over a nearby chair, before climbing into bed. From there, he drew the curtains so the room was darkened, and he finally lay back, closing his eyes.

The last vision he saw before he drifted into a dreamless sleep, was the memory of dancing with Miss Gray.

* * *

~Gray~

"Theresa, darling!" Elizabeth called, her shrill voice waking Tessa from a deep sleep. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "You must wake up quickly! There is someone here to see you! He is downstairs in the sitting room, and I've told him that you will be right out!"

"Who is it?" Tess replied, curious. In the back of her mind, she wondered if it was Mr. William Herondale, as he had paid her a visit the previous night, but figured that a visit from him would be very poorly received by her mother.

Pulling the heavy blankets aside, she stepped out, as one of the family servants, a kind, helpful girl came in to help her dress.

"Do you know who is in the sitting room?" Tessa asked, hoping that she had heard the name of the man, who she was sure her mother hoped was a suitor. When the girls shook her head, unable to speak from the pins she was holding carefully with her mouth. "Do you know what he looks like?"

She was once again given a head shake, and she sighed, instead letting the girl do her job and finish helping her with her clothes, so she could go and see for herself who it was. After her hair was done and her clothes and bodice immaculate, she started down the spiraling staircase, and towards the sitting room. Pausing at the door, she heard voices inside.  
"And how are your mother and father, James?" a man's voice said, and she recognized it as her father. Realizing that the other person must be none other than James Carstairs, she felt her heart jump in her throat.

"They are well. My father has been away for a few weeks, but he arrived back a couple days ago," Jem replied, his voice calm and soothing, "And my mother has been doing fine as well."

"Are you going to go in?" Eleanna, a slightly older maid whispered in Tessa's ear. One of the longest lasting servants, Tessa had always had a close bond with her, often referring to her as a close friend. "It's Mr. Carstairs, and I've heard that he's come to ask for permission from your father, to court you."

"Is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Should I go in?"

"I would hope you do," Eleanna replied, laughing slightly. "Or you are going to leave poor Mr. Carstairs alone to your father's questions for much longer than both of you know is healthy."

Tessa smiled, glad to have a friend in one of the women who she had known since she was a little girls. "Thanks, Ele," she whispered, before knocking lightly on the door before pulling it open and stepping inside.  
Jem, as she entered, stood quickly, bowing before her. She curtsied in return, and her father looked curiously between them. He motioned for them both to have a seat, Jem on the couch perpendicular to him, and Tessa on the chair, opposite Jem.

"Good morning, Tessa," he smiled, the crinkles of what he called, "youthful wrinkles," creasing on his face. "Jem has come by to speak to you, this morning. He has a very big question to ask you. Would you like me to leave the room?"

"Please, father," Tessa replied, giving Jem a small, apologetic, smile. "Would you leave us alone for a couple minutes?"

At her wish, Richard rose, leaving the room silently. Tessa turned to Jem. "Mr. Carstairs, it is a pleasure to see you this morning. What is it that you have to ask of me?"

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far? Are we in more of a Wessa or Jessa mood? Let me know what you're thinking! I love to hear your guys' input and it helps to shape the story. :)**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


	5. It's Been A Long Day

**It's Been A Long Day**

~Herondale~

It was almost four in the morning when Will arrived back at the family mansion, cursing out not one, but two servants as he made his way from the front gates to his bedroom. It wasn't even that he was drunk, he was just in a really bad mood.

Maybe in the grand scheme of things, he was a little drunk after all. But he had only had two drinks, had pushed away the company of almost eleven women, and had wandered around the streets of the town for probably two hours.

He stripped his clothes, dressing into his nightclothes and threw his dressing gown over his shoulders. Exiting from his room, he stalked to the kitchen, tearing a piece of bread from a loaf on the counter, and pouring himself a glass of milk.  
Who was he kidding? This whole, marriage in a year thing was never going to work out. Not that he didn't want it to, but Tessa was a realization that his reputation was going to turn away any potential young lady whose family had a head on their shoulders. Maybe, in the end, he was better off marrying a girl from the taverns. Money wasn't any object; his family was one of the richest in the county. Cecily had enough charm to find herself a good husband, and once his parents were gone, who would there be to tell him what to do, or what his reputation was like?

Everything made sense until he realized that he didn't really want a girl from the taverns. He wanted someone entirely devoted to him, a huge favor to ask from someone who had to put up with his backstory.

But how could he ask for that from someone who he didn't care enough about to have that same loyalty to? There was no one he could think of that he could be entirely faithful to.

Except…

No. It would never work out, and even in his confused state of mind, he was positive of that.

"Master William?" a voice said quietly from the doorway. Corianna, one of the newer kitchen servants, and was a girl of about seventeen. She stepped into the kitchen, her shape illuminated by the candle she was holding, a nightgown flowing around her. For once, Will was not distracted by the sight of her thin waist, accentuated by her nightgown.

"I… I'm sorry. I heard someone out here. I didn't know that you were back."

"It's okay, Corianna," he sighed, motioning for her to come in. Out of all the people who worked for them, she was the only one whom he could ever think about relating to.

The only one he ever let his guard down around.

She hesitantly stepped inside, and Will could see that she was remembering the last time they had been in a room together at this time of night. "It's alright. I'm not too drunk this time."

A small smile formed on her lips, and she sat down next to him. "What's with you? Your parents are worried sick about you."

"They have no reason to. I make it home fine everyday," he scowled. "They are overreacting, as always. Did you hear about the deal that my father made me make with him?"

"Cecily told me," she admitted, lowering her eyes to the counter. Her sideswept bangs fell over her forehead. "Was I supposed to not know?"

"No. I don't care. Why should I? I have an entire year," Will said, taking a bite out of the piece of bread. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was having a hard time sleeping," she replied, looking up but not meeting his eyes. "I suppose I should let you go, though. Especially at this time of night." She got up, giving him a curtsy. "Goodnight, Sir."

Will only nodded, turning away as she left.

* * *

~Carstairs~

"Miss Gray," Jem smiled. He took her hand, raising it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, he released her hand, silver eyes studying her face. "Good morning. I did not know that you would still be retired. I would have paid you a visit much later."

"That's quite fine. I have been told that I am a late sleeper," she laughed, tucking a curl behind her ear. "It was great seeing you yesterday at the dance. I haven't been to one of those for so long. I've forgotten what fun they can be."

"I haven't missed one for months," came the reply, as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, coughing delicately into it. "Excuse me," he said politely. "A bit of dust, perhaps."

"Are you implying that my house is dusty?" Tessa laughed, biting her tongue when he looked absolutely horrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was kidding."

"May I escort you on a walk and later, a carriage ride around the town?" Jem sputtered, the tips of his pale ears turning red. He looked everywhere, anywhere but at the girl sitting across from him. "Nothing serious, I promise. Your father seems to have the idea that I have ideas to get down on one knee this minute, and ask for your hand in marriage. I mean… Not that I would not be interested, but at this stage in our relationship, it would not be very respectable of me… And… I am just rambling, aren't I?"

"Yes, but I don't mind," Tessa replied, her posture open and friendly. "I would be delighted. Do you want to leave right now?"

"I would, but I have a matter I have to get back to my house for," Jem replied vaguely, rubbing his thin fingers over his opposite wrist. "I will be back at three, to meet you."

"That is fine with me. I will be waiting," she giggled, watching him as he stood and bowed once more. Standing as well, she returned the gesture.

"Until later, my lady," Jem breathed, bowing his head in respect.

Then, before he knew that he was doing, he was out the door and running, Stephen, his escort following behind him. "Master Carstairs!" he called, catching up as Jem slowed. "Is there any reason you have to home in such a hurry?"

"Only my realization and her true beauty," Jem replied, his pace now a brisk walk. "And the fact that once she find out, there is no hope at all. Pity it has to be this way."

"You do not know that at all. If I am allowed to say, she seemed very interested. I do not think that she is one to judge, and certainly not with what you have to offer," Stephen replied, his voice low. "What have I to offer? She has money, family and a title to her name. What does she need from me?" Jem said warily. "What could I give her that she does not already have?"

"Friendship. Partnership," Stephen replied, and Jem had to admit that he had taken a liking to Stephen over the years, him seeming to have his best interests in mind.

As they approached the Carstairs house, Stephen added, "A husband."

* * *

~Gray~

"James Carstairs?" Elizabeth squealed, clasping her hands together in front of her. "Has asked to court you? Oh my, what a day. Such a fine young gentleman. And to think that you have not been out for more than a day, that a young man with the likes comes around."

"Mother," Tessa frowned, closing her eyes slowly. "I do not think that this is anything serious. Perhaps he simply had some spare time and wants to be friends."

She could almost hear the reprimanding tone in her mother's voice, before any words were said. It was simply known that they would be there. "Nonsense." And there it was. "You have such little faith in the boy. He has made quite a fuss, already. Do you know that your father wanted you to have a chaperone, but he denied? Such risque circumstances, darling Theresa. I would have disapproved if it was a man like that dreaded William Herondale, but James Carstairs, he's one of the most respectable young men around."

"I wish you would not get so excited about this one meeting. Then, if he is not the one, you will never get over it," she sighed. "And what is wrong with William Herondale? I know you are talking about his reputation in the towns, but he's a perfect gentleman to me."

"His reputation is everything," Elizabeth sighed. "Please do not think that you will get anywhere with him. He simply is not worth your time. I would simply die if you were to marry the sort of him!"

"I thought that choosing a husband would be my choice?" Tessa complained. "I do not know how I feel about Mr. Carstairs yet. I wish that you would not force him to me, and vice versa."

"Oh honey, I would never," she replied, reaching over to replace a curl that had fallen from her daughter's bonnet. "But hurry along. Mr. Carstairs is due here any minute. We can't have you looking like a mess for the likes of him. Eleanna, will you freshen Theresa up for her walk?"

"Of course," Eleanna replied, guiding Tessa up to a mirror, and Elizabeth took it as her cue to leave. When she was out of hearing distance, Eleanna asked, "Miss Gray, may I ask why you seem hesitant about Mr. Carstairs?"

"It's not that. It's just… He doesn't seem too interested. It seems as if he is being forced to court me. And I would hate to take up his time." Tessa replied, straightening her shoulders as Eleanna fiddled with the pins and clips holding her hair in place.

"Is any of this due to an encounter with Mr. William Herondale?" Tessa was sure her face was a look of shock. "Don't worry, Tessa dear," Eleanna laughed. "My room is right below yours. He missed your window a couple times. I won't tell anyone, promise."

Tessa was still silent. Eleanna took it as a signal to keep talking. "If you don't mind me saying, he seems very taken with you. He may be what your mother says, but yesterday, it seemed as if there more to him than meets the eye. Is that what you are thinking about?"

"Ele, you know me so well. I hope you never stop working for us," Tessa said finally, running her teeth over her lower lip. "But Mr. Herondale is simply a wish. I should not believe that I mean more to him than a girl he might meet in the club."

"So I take it that you will give it your best with Mr. Carstairs?" she said, sticking the last pin into Tessa's hair, before placing the bonnet on. "I think that you are overthinking him and underestimating yourself. Any young man would be lucky to lay eyes on you."

"Thanks, Ele," she said halfheartedly. "We'll see how today goes."

A knock resounded through the front hallway, and Eleanna smiled, nudging Tessa in the arm. "Right on time, isn't he?"

* * *

 **I have to say, thank God for summer. Two months of slacking off and doing whatever the heck I want! Expect more updates... Hopefully. I'm working towards an eventual end to this story, and beginnings to many more!**

 **Leave me a review telling me what you like about this story so far!**

 **~Jillessa Heronstairs~**


End file.
